Tezuka no hibi
by Totor0
Summary: Really, Tezuka body switching with a girl he barely knew at school was beyond the supernatural. TezukaxOC
1. Day 1

**Tezuka no hibi**

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the anime/ manga Tennis no Ohjisama or any of its characters.

**A/N: **I suddenly had this sudden urge to write this story. I don't know why. But anyway… read on!

------------------------------------------

**Day 1**

He never really thought that one day he would find understanding really hard, not that he was bragging about his intelligence or anything. Normally, he would easily understand all the things that would happen in his everyday life. But now there he stood in front of a girl with a problem _he_ can't comprehend. He can't even do anything to help the girl. Nor can he force her to work with him in a project that will be submitted the next day.

Ah, yes. The girl is his activity partner. And the longer they stay like this, the bigger the chance for them not to submit their project on time.

"Chishio-san-" Tezuka was about to break the silence but apparently he was cut off.

"You wouldn't understand Tezuka-kun," after hours of being sentimental, the girl finally spoke. "It's because… you've never been a girl before."

It may sound ridiculous, and funny, but the last phrase had left a mark on Tezuka.

_Forever._

------------------------------------------

_Today we have a transfer student from Okinawa…_

He remembered the day when he first met Chishio Akai- Chishio Akai, preferably called Akai, happened to be a transfer student from Okinawa. Akai was sociable, and more importantly, talkative. She would talk to anyone, at anyplace and anytime. And ever since she transferred to Seigaku, Tezuka's hearing on his right ear hasn't been the same as his left.

Akai was exactly the opposite of him. And maybe that's the reason why she was told to sit beside him. So that Akai could influence him with her socializing attitude. But that will not happen. Not now. Not in a million years. _Never._

And how the hand of fate tries to bring them together. Now they ended up being activity partners in a project _they _can't finish. Thanks to the problem Akai is having now. Sometimes even _Tezuka_ wishes he would have a different partner.

------------------------------------------

They managed to finish the project on time. But the mere fact of sleeping late had given him headaches. Tezuka woke up an hour earlier than an average student of Seishun Gakuen would. He doesn't know why, but even if he tries to sleep again, he couldn't. Something made him feel… _different._

He sat up, reached for his eyeglasses placed in his bedside table and wore them. Much to his surprise, his eyesight became worse when he placed his glasses on. Maybe his vision got better.

He removed his glasses and got out of bed. He was about to proceed to the bathroom when, unfortunately, he tripped over his loose pants causing him to fall flat on the ground.

_Ouch._

Tezuka immediately stood up and noticed that his pants had gone longer. Or maybe, he had gone _shorter_. But that's just ridiculous. He simply set aside all the thoughts that came rushing down his head.

He went inside the bathroom and proceeded on washing his face. But something made him stop. Tezuka repeatedly blinked and rubbed his eyes, still not believing at what the mirror is telling him. He resisted the urge to scream. Now all the thoughts he had set aside a while ago came rushing down his head again.

"It's because you've never been a girl before."

The sentence Akai had told him yesterday reverberated on Tezuka's mind.

_You've never been a girl before…_

_A girl before…_

_A girl…_

_A __**GIRL**__…_

And the thought hit him like a brick. Now he knew why. Everything became clear to him now. At least, that's what he thinks.

He may still be the same Tezuka Kunimitsu, but he was in a body of a girl. Specifically, he is in the body of Chishio Akai.

------------------------------------------

**A/N:** How was it? I apologize if the grammar and the introduction were crappy since I don't have a beta for this story yet. Please give any recommendations for this fic and I'll gladly accept it. By the way, _Tezuka no hibi_ literally means _Tezuka days_ in English.

Don't hesitate to push the review button. XD


	2. Day 2

**A/N:** Hey! I'm back with chapter 2! First of all, I'd like to thank all of the people who had supported this fic on its very first chapter and of course, my beta reader too. Hi jan! Sorry for the wait since I had to deal with my writer's block and so far I had only come up with this. So, read on!

--

**Day 2**

He knew that running wouldn't solve any of the problems he is undertaking now. But in fact he never really _knew_ what to do. After all, he had _never_ been in this kind of situation before. Fifteen minutes of staring at the mirror would completely leave him with the conclusion that he's really _in _Chishio Akai's body.

He maybe in a different body, but he's in the same old house. Tezuka wasn't stupid enough to let his relatives see him in a different body. They wouldn't even _believe _that it is their Kunimitsu even if he tries to explain. He really can't imagine what would happen if they see an unfamiliar girl wandering around their house.

And so, he acted quickly. He slowly exited the bathroom and went back to his room.

--

A loud scream filled the air of the Chishio residence as a man of about fourteen years of age came out of the bathroom holding his tight pants and a roll of toilet paper.

"This is wrong! This is _all_ wrong!" Akai screamed at the top of her lungs, and her face was pale white at the horror she had seen. Just hearing her "new" manly voice had given her chills. It was miserable enough just being with Tezuka but _being_ Tezuka was way beyond reality, stranger than fiction.

"Who's there?" a familiar but enraged voice was heard throughout the hallway and Akai knew it was her mother's. She knew she couldn't be seen, or it'll be total chaos. She swiftly hid in her room.

--

Tezuka was still running. Of course towards the only destination he sees Akai, Seishun Gakuen. Along the way he was drawing attention from the by passers. It may have been the clothes he was wearing, but they will never know that it was him in the girl's body they're seeing at that time. He reached the school and much to his delight, no one was there since by this time, the students were still at their houses, sleeping. The school was the only place he knows he sees Akai and by going there, they can solve the problem they're having.

He reached their classroom and went inside to seek refuge. He waited only for a few moments before someone opened the door and entered.

"Tezuka!" Akai growled angrily through his low baritone voice. "What is that?!" pointing at the clothing her body was wearing. Even when her eyesight was a little blurred, she could still see what Tezuka had made her body wear.

"The tennis club uniform," Tezuka answered briefly. The uniform looked good in the regulars but in Akai's body it had looked like some loose clothing just thrown at her. To tell the truth, he really wanted to find a more _decent _clothing for Akai's body. But that was the only one suitable for her, and he felt guilty stealing clothes from her mother's closet.

He looked at Akai, who had dressed him up in some jogging clothes. And by the looks of it, she had found difficulty wearing it in his body. Since Akai is shorter and thinner than he is.

"Don't blame me. There are no men in our house except for my little brother who's only a five-year-old plus this is the only one in my closet that can also be worn by men," Akai defended.

Tezuka didn't help but sigh and took out his school uniform from his bag. "You should wear this."

"This would be my first time wearing the boys' uniform," Akai took out her school uniform in her bag. "And I'm sure this would be your first time wearing the girls' as well."

--

It took both of them a long time before they manage to change into their new clothes since they both found difficulty wearing them without looking at the foreign body they're in right now. Who would stand a chance to look in the body of the opposite sex you barely knew?

"I feel so _free_!" Akai laughed since she was now wearing clothes that were actually right for her new body. She jumped around the hallway while she did some happy dancing. It was good that no one was still inside the school premises except for the two of them, seeing Akai dance out of Tezuka's body would be _way_ awkward.

He never understood the thought of making the girls wear short skirts as part of the school uniform. And it made him more curious how the girls manage to survive the everyday life wearing them. Not that he cared about it. It was just inevitable to avoid those facts since he is now _wearing_ one. Tezuka found difficulty walking back to the classroom. Wearing a skirt left him feeling _open_, and just one move made him feel that the dreadful piece of clothing would be flown away by the wind. It was just willpower that drove him to ignore the awkward feeling and walk back to the classroom.

--

7:25 A.M.

There were signs of life in the academy as a few more students came. But Akai and Tezuka were the only ones in classroom 3-1. There they were, in the deafening silence, ignoring each other. Akai was busy looking at the window, waiting for her friends and classmates to come while Tezuka was busy reading a book.

"Oh it's Yumi!" Akai said happily seeing one of her classmates heading to the building. "Oh wait it's not her."

"Oh it's-!" she said once more. "Oh it's not him."

"Hey it's! Oh it's not him"

Tezuka resisted the urge to rub his temples. Akai has been doing her "sightseeing" for fifteen minutes now. And hearing what was supposed to be _his_ voice saying "oh!" and "hey!" in a girlish manner had somehow irritated him. He had just ignored her and focused on reading.

But a mass of hair had restrained him from doing the only thing that gives him relaxation. Tezuka noticed that it was the hair of the body he's in. He flipped the outgrowth of protein away from his eyesight. Unfortunately, it would always fall back every time he'd look down and read. At the verge of losing his patience, he grabbed all of his hair and held it while he read.

"I'm tired of this," Akai went back to her seat, which is located beside Tezuka. She noticed Tezuka using her eyes to read a book. "Don't pollute my head with your literature!"

Tezuka gave her a quizzical look. "I prefer the term studying."

"I don't study, Tezuka Kunimitsu!" Akai snorted. "And I think that this switch bodies thing is going to last for a while."

She received no response.

"And since this switch thing is going to last for a while you and I have to act like one another," Akai continued. "And I repeat, since you have to act like me, don't study!"

Tezuka turned his gaze away from the book to face Akai. He knew that he had to act like her before she even said that to him. But there was one problem- he doesn't know how to act like Akai. Tezuka sighed and closed the book.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Akai smiled.

But Tezuka's actions didn't end there. He picked the book up and gave it to Akai.

"What is this for?" Akai eyed the book suspiciously.

"Study," Tezuka turned away from her and faced the front.

Akai looked dumbfounded for a moment. And now she had to act like him, which means she had to _study_ like him. "Oh no!!" Akai screamed.

--

She felt uncomfortable at that moment. She kept fidgeting, and her mouth went dry. She can't stand a minute without talking, much more when she can't talk and she had to read. She focused her sight on the book but her eyeglasses, which was supposed to be an aid for reading, was distracting her since it kept on falling.

_Stupid eyeglasses_, Akai adjusted the wretched object. Through the corner of her eye, she looked at Tezuka, who's quietly sitting there.

_How can he stand that?!_

She looked at the clock and scowled. "It's only been four minutes?!"

Tezuka looked at her.

"That's it!" Akai stood up. "I can't stand this thing, I can't stand being YOU! Give me my body back!" And she grabbed her own body that was now inhabited by Tezuka, by the collar of the uniform.

"I would if I could," Tezuka released himself from her. It was hard to admit but he also can't stand sitting there and just do nothing. He used to do a lot. And now he has nothing.

"Here," Akai handed Tezuka his book. "You can have your book back. Heck. I don't even understand what's in that thing!"

Tezuka took the book from her.

"Do you think this thing would take long?" Akai asked, pertaining to their switch of bodies.

"Hn," Tezuka answered.

Akai sighed. "I guess we're going to cover each other from now on. Should we tell people about this?"

Tezuka gave her an odd look, "We shouldn't."

"Yeah. You're right. Just imagine, if my mom finds out I'm in your body she would freak out," Akai laughed.

Tezuka didn't know what to answer in what she had said.

--

Time passed and the room was soon filled up with students, who are clueless of what the two of their classmates have been going through. No one even noticed. Except, when classes started.

It was their mathematics class and everyone was focused on a really hard lesson their sensei was teaching. The classroom was in a serious atmosphere, so one student decided to crack a joke.

The joke was effective, and everyone laughed, except for Akai and Tezuka. Akai felt her head ache from forcing herself not to laugh. She knew Tezuka had this cold and emotionless character, and she had to act like that in order for her to _be_ Tezuka.

Tears were forming in the sides of her eyes. The joke wasn't really a funny one, but for a person like Akai, it is. At the corner of her eye, she saw Tezuka, as serious as ever. And she wonders how _he_ does that.

The class had calmed down afterwards, except for one. Everyone stared in shock at their classmate Tezuka Kunimitsu laughing his heart out. They had never seen him smile, and now there he was, laughing. Akai didn't manage to hold her laughter and had burst it out.

And after laughing, Akai soon noticed that all of her classmates were staring at her, even Tezuka. She felt small in her classmates' stares. Even when she's in Tezuka's body, she still felt embarassed.

Somehow, acting like Tezuka isn't as easy as it may seem to be.

--

**A/N:** How was it? I know there wasn't much action in it. But wait for chapter 3. XP. So don't hesitate to push the review button, ne?


	3. Day 3

**A/N:** Hey! I apologize for not updating for such a long time. It took me a while to remove the block out of my head. And this happened to be the result. Read on!

-----------------

**Day 3**

"So I knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy's cousin who knew this guy's friend who told him, that they were going out. Isn't that great?!" Akai exclaimed. Somehow she had already forgotten the embarrassing moment she placed Tezuka's body into. Not to mention Tezuka's reputation.

She looked at the person beside her, putting a liquid of this into a powder in that. It was like looking at herself, even though she knew it in her mind that it _is_ Tezuka she's looking at. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

Not removing his gaze from the set-up, Tezuka answered, "We have a laboratory work to do."

"What?" and the fact that it is their Chemistry period gradually sunk into her. Dumbfounded, she looked around the laboratory and found out that everyone was busy doing something, except for her. She fixed her gaze at a manual placed on their station.

Knowing what was in her mind, Tezuka answered, "Do number two."

_Add two or three drops of potassium sulfate in lead (II) nitrate solution._

_Do what?!_

Behind a pair of glasses, she looked at the chemicals placed neatly in front of her. She was about to open her mouth and tell Tezuka that she cannot find the chemicals she was about to mix until she saw something written on the containers. And at that moment, all hell froze.

Every container was labeled with the corresponding name of the compound it contains, expressed in symbols. She never knew that lessons regarding chemical symbols of compounds would be applied in something like this, and so she never paid attention to the teacher. And it was stupid for her to do that. She knew that she must not tell Tezuka about this, she never really knew what would happen.

She grabbed all the containers and mixed the contents, praying to all the Gods she knew that she got it correctly. There was a hissing sound. Akai watched, amazed at the sight of the reacting solution.

"What are you doing?!" the teacher shouted, seeing the solution overflow, produce bubbles and smoke.

"I know! I'm the best right?" Akai answered proudly.

"You just created an unstable chemical reaction!"

"A what?"

All of a sudden, the teacher pushed the Akai-inhabited body of Tezuka into the laboratory's shower and switched the shower on. All of the students, especially the girls, stared at the cold and wet Tezuka Kunimitsu.

------------

Lunchtime. Everyone was out of their desks, going to different places to eat lunch with their friends, except for a familiar black-haired girl.

Tezuka was at his seat, staring blankly at a bento in front of him. It was made by Akai's mother _for _Akai. And now it was _his_, thanks to Akai's rule of "what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours".

"Hey Akai!" someone shouted.

Tezuka turned to look if Akai was back from drying her clothes which got wet in their Chemistry class. And he realized it was _him_ being called, now that he's in Akai's body.

There, in front of him, stood a group of people he never knew. And it registered to his mind that it might be Akai's friends. Each of them carried bentos.

"Don't you want to eat lunch with us?"

Tezuka was dumbfounded. He was never used to eating lunch with people let alone be strangers. But he's in Akai's body now, and he has to learn to _socialize_.

---------------

The next thing he felt was sitting on their chairs which were rearranged in order for them to eat their lunch. He looked at the people around him. They were his classmates, but they were mere strangers. Not that he cared anyway.

He focused on eating the contents of the bento, and buying himself some time. As long as he just simply eats, he'll be unnoticed and before he will know it, lunchtime will end. That was his plan. And all was going smoothly until one of them spoke:

"Akai-chan seems a little bit strange, ne?"

Tezuka froze; a sushi midway to his mouth.

"Yeah. She seems to act a bit _quieter_ today. Something wrong, Akai?" another one spoke.

And now he didn't know what to do. Like reflex, he immediately thought of Akai; and it was weird of him to be thinking of a girl. He traced how she acts, how she talks and how she interacts with the people around her. And at that moment, he imitated everything he remembers about her.

He forced a smile on his face and looked at the people around him. "What do you mean? I'm just fine." And he ended everything with a fake laugh.

"Well that's good to know," they all said.

They went back to their business of eating lunch. Tezuka gave a sigh of relief; relief from being caught and nearly revealing to everyone the situation he and Akai are in. He was being paranoid, _too paranoid._

He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice that he wasn't chewing any food but rather he was nibbling on his chopsticks. He took some more food from his bento and was surprised to find out that it was half-empty. As far as he can remember, the bento contained more food than it has right now.

"I gotcha there, didn't I?"

Tezuka looked up and saw the person in front of him take a bite of the sushi he was supposed to eat.

Now he was speechless. He had never experienced eating lunch with people like them. More importantly, he had _never_ encountered people like them.

"Oh come on, Akai! You used to get your revenge and steal food from us too."

At that moment he felt all of his intelligence and ability to think _properly_ leave him. He wasn't the type of person who'd take food from someone else, but if that was how Akai acts, he definitely doesn't have a choice.

_You and I have to act like one another_

Akai's words reverberated in his mind. Even though Akai fails to act like him, she still tries. And this would be the least he can do for her.

With one swift movement, he took food from different bentos and stuffed it all in his mouth.

And it was the same thing he did when another one stole his drink. But this time, he stole their drinks.

He was being paranoid, _too paranoid_.

---------------

It took her a while to dry off, for she never knew how. It was a good thing she found some spare clothes inside Tezuka's bag, which was now hers. How did she manage to change? It was just a matter of blindfolds and removing all traces of malice out of her brain. She regretted the day that she refused having a "Ken" doll, she would've known how to _dress up_ that foreign body of hers.

"Wow. You seem to be excited."

Akai turned and saw the "tensai", none other than Fuji Syuusuke standing in front of her. Somehow, being in Tezuka's body brings her to popular students of their school.

"Oh. Hey! What's up? Yeah. Dude," Akai greeted.

Fuji gave her a quizzical look before speaking, "Well, you do remember that _tennis practice_ is still after school, right?"

Before she gave her answer, Akai froze in shock. Apparently, Fuji was pertaining to what she was wearing, the tennis club uniform. And it all came down to her mind that Tezuka _is_ playing tennis, a sport she knew nothing of.

"T-t-t-t-TENNIS?!"

-----------------

How was it? It wasn't the best that I could bring. Your feedbacks are highly appreciated so don't hesitate to review.

Merry Christmas and Happy new year to all!


	4. Day 4

**A/N:** I'm back! Finally with chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews! Now on with the story.

-----------------

**Day 4**

"Tennis?! You never told me you play tennis! Let alone that you were the _captain_ of the tennis varsity here!" Akai shrieked, forcing herself not to cry out of panic.

Tezuka stared at her. _So that's how he looked if he's about to cry_. What a sight to behold. Somehow, he had noticed that being with Akai was like being with a kid, a toddler to be exact. Immature by nature, and when she cannot handle the situation, she panics and resorts to absurd methods like crying.

It didn't have to reach this far. If they had somehow switched back to their bodies earlier he wouldn't have to deal with these casualties. Now, the irony of the situation left him feeling blank, with no idea on how to deal with it. Now, it was _him _who had to watch while it was _Akai_ who had to play tennis.

"I _don't_ even know how to play tennis."

And that statement ends it all. He was sure Akai had the slightest idea on how to hit, or somehow return the ball. It turns out she had none. It was _his_ reputation on the line. Not to mention his position being captain, too.

"Just keep your eye on the ball. Do not get careless," was all that he could say at the moment. He couldn't just zap all the skills into her head. Now if he had that ability, there would've been no problem.

"Ball? I thought tennis use _shuttlecocks_?" Akai asked dumbfounded.

She needed more to learn. Tezuka resisted the urge to slap his forehead.

----------------

It took awhile to get Akai into the tennis court. She was nervous she'd blow Tezuka's reputation out of the water.

_Hey, at least it's not my reputation on the line_, a small voice on her head spoke. To hell with it, it would still be her to blame.

Focus on the brighter side. She was the _captain_ now. She'd never been one in her entire life and she'd be happy to give orders around. Ah, the life of being a captain just resting in her hands. A power a person like Akai would likely abuse.

Fuji caught sight of their buchou, dumbfounded, scratching his head and acting like a tourist amazed at the sight of their court. Tezuka had been acting _strangely_ this day, and he ought to know why. He had to know why. He walked closer to him, analyzing him little by little. "Hey!"

Akai turned and saw the brown haired boy standing beside her. Now why are his eyes closed like that? Is he blind? Not that she cared anyway; come to think of it she'd been feeling a little… thirsty. Maybe she should get those captain powers working and order that brown haired boy to get her a drink. "Hey. Listen. I've been feeling a little thirsty. Could you get me a drink? Thanks." 

Fuji eyed his buchou suspiciously, "Maybe you should get that yourself."

Akai blinked, "But I'm the captain here."

Now _that_ was strange. It made no doubt to him that he wasn't himself now. Did something happen to him? He _will_ figure that out. But for the meantime, they had tennis practice to deal with. "How about a set on the court eh?"

Akai blinked again, unsure of what he meant with 'set'. "No thanks, I'm fine here."

"Skills are useless unless you learn to apply them," Fuji grabbed a tennis racket with his right and a ball with his left, making it bounce against the pavement.

Akai nodded in agreement. He does have a point. So she followed the brown haired boy into an empty court, standing at one side unsure of what to do next.

"I'll be the one to serve," Fuji declared on the other side of the tennis court. He threw the ball into the air and smashed it, sending it flying toward Akai.

Akai did not really have any fondness for ball games or any game that includes a bouncing spherical object. It was probably caused by a trauma she had received when she was just a child. She was as innocent as ever, running around in circles when a ball hit her right on her head, giving her images of the world spinning around her. And now, once she sees a ball, she's afraid that incident would happen again.

She had two choices: either avoid the ball, ran off and give an excuse for doing so or just avoid the ball. Any choice would let her avoid the ball, there was nothing to lose. Or if it was her lucky day, she might try hitting the ball, see if she could manage to just get it across the net. She chose the second.

Like reflex, she moved away from the ball but much to her dismay, the ball still headed to her direction, for she could have only moved a nanometer or the ball just simply _followed_ her wherever she goes, which is completely absurd out of all odds. She was about to move away again but everything happened too fast and the ball caught her right in the face.

Everyone stared in shock as they saw their buchou hit the pavement. "Buchou!" they shouted as they all gathered around their team captain.

"Ouch. That hurts!" Akai groaned as she forced to stand up, trying to suppress the pain that was now all over _her_ face. Oh wait, it's Tezuka's face.

Everyone on the proximity of the captain tried to help, getting him up to his feet, calling for help or even just watching. And everyone near him got the chance to see what a sight he has become, a pair of broken glasses, scratches on the bridge of his nose that goes up to his forehead and a bloody nose. A sight that was very hard to… avoid laughing at.

Momoshiro made an effort to force himself not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. He burst into laughter a few seconds he had seen the looks of Tezuka, carrying others to laugh at their buchou as well, an act that would've required a lot of courage and wit to do.

Akai blushed until her face turned the color of Eiji's hair out of pure embarrassment. Sure it wasn't her that was being laughed at, but a part of her was being humiliated and it was probably her foolishness that drove her into being pummeled by a puny tennis ball. Then again, she _was_ the captain and she could make them do tasks that could make them regret the day they laughed at her. She saw this on TV and thought she could do it here too, "Do 100 laps around the court!"

The glee on everyone had dissipated into thin air as they felt the anger bursting on their buchou's façade. They didn't want any further argument with him and started to do the task at hand.

Life was too perfect for Akai at that moment. Even with a bloody nose and a hell of pain she managed to push around about how many was that? 25 people? Life is too good. Akai couldn't help but laugh out loud at the thought.

From a distance, Tezuka watched how Akai was doing her way of managing the team. And again, it was a sight to behold. _That's how he looked like when his nose is bleeding and he's laughing hysterically at the same time. _Seriously, someone needs to take pictures of prestigious moments like these. If that didn't take his reputation to hit rock bottom, nothing will. Unless Akai would have an idea of denying his body of any form of clothing and run around on all places. It wouldn't take long for people to figure out that the two of them were acting strange. In fact there might have been people thinking about it now. Seeing how obvious it is to them. He's as quiet as ever when he's supposed to act all noisy, sociable and hyperactive. And Akai was… crazy to say the least when she was supposed to act like him. Tezuka sighed.

----------------

"Ouch! That hurts!" Akai scowled at the pain she was receiving.

"Hold still," Tezuka ordered as he applied ointments on the wounded parts of what was supposed to be _his_ face. If Akai wasn't all stubborn to go to the nurse's office, he wouldn't have to do this curing thing.

"If you had told me about that _Tezuka zone_, this thing wouldn't have happened!" Akai made a face.

Tezuka stared at her, wondering how she knew about that.

As if knowing what was on his mind, Akai spoke, "I saw it from the notebook of that guy with the glasses. He jotted it down the moment I got hit by the ball."

So it was Inui after all. His notes really do pay off.

"I'm really sorry… about how I destroyed your reputation… _again_," finally she apologized.

"Don't get careless the next time," he brushed off some dirt at the tennis club uniform Akai was wearing for a while now. "Don't let your guard down," he handed her a new pair of glasses.

Akai looked down, staring at the pair of white sneakers she was wearing. Tezuka was too kind. It was probably because he had nothing to do with it anymore. He couldn't just strangle or stab her to death, that would mean killing his own body too. On the contrary, he would be really nice by nature which was contradictory of her impression of him.

Akai took the glasses and wore them, finally seeing the world as clear as day again. "Thanks. Don't worry. I won't destroy your reputation. Not anymore," and after that, she ran off.

The last statement she said hangs above Tezuka's head like a cloud. Somehow he doubted that. He leaned against the railing of the rooftop. From it, he saw the whole campus, including the tennis courts. He could see Fuji and the others talking as they ran in compliance of their buchou's order. He sighed. If only they knew. Up until now, it was still hard to believe that he was still in Akai's body. It was hard to believe, since it was beyond the supernatural. He simply wishes he could just know how to go back to the comforts of the privacy of oneself.

-----------

It was late in the afternoon when tennis practice had finished and the students proceeded on going home, leaving their buchou in the midst of his serious practice. Akai had thought up of an _ingenious_ plan of training by herself by throwing the ball against the wall and as a result, the ball would bounce back at her, and she would hit it with her racket. At times, she'd miss. But she later learned to aim for the ball and started hitting it.

"You're holding the racket incorrectly," a voice behind her said. Akai turned to see Tezuka in that same body that used to be hers. She noticed that Tezuka learned to tie the long black hair that she noticed had been distracting him, since he is not used to having long hair. Maybe later, he'd learn to braid and put voguish styles on it too. That idea made her chuckle in amusement.

"You should hold it this way," he demonstrated with his own racket at hand. Akai followed and listened to him attentively as he made instructions and taught her the basics of playing tennis.

While the two of them trained together, a pair of blue eyes watched them from afar.

"Chishio Akai," the man muttered under his breath. "Is she the one to cause Tezuka's sudden change of character?"

------------------

**A/N:** How was it? This chapter was a little bit too long. But I hope you enjoyed it. Again, the grammar was off. Yup, no beta. xD. You probably have some guesses of who was the man watching them. Oh come on, it's so obvious. Review! Review! Review!


	5. Day 5

**A/N:** I'm back. Again, sorry for the long wait. I actually made this a long time ago and stopped in the middle and procrastinated until I decided to do it again. I would like to thank my friend Jan for helping me out on this. ^^

---------------------------

**Day 5**

Going home is something every student looks forward to at the end of the day. Well, not for _every_ student. Who would even look forward to going to a different house with people who are not even your _own_ relatives? Not them. It's not like they wanted to, but they_ had_ to. With their situation, it's unlikely that they could even go back to their own homes without being charged by the crime of trespassing.

It's hard to believe that Tezuka and Akai had only switched bodies for one day. Really, it seemed like forever, after what they had gone through and now this, the challenge of going home. What's more, it's going to be a weekend and they'll be spending two days with complete strangers.

The sun had started to set by the time Akai had finished her training under the supervision of Tezuka. The sky had the color of indigo which gets orange by the horizon, like a signal flag telling Tezuka and Akai to go home. Akai started packing her things which she left in disarray at the tennis club's locker room. She got out and went to Tezuka, who was standing near the school gate, patiently waiting for her. Even with a new face, Tezuka still kept that stoic look.

"Thank you for waiting," Akai said as she smiled at Tezuka.

Tezuka nodded. Of course he _had_ to wait for her. How could he be able to go home without her telling him where her house is located? Sometimes, Akai just seem to lack the common sense of a normal human being.

"Listen. I really object the fact that you going to stay at my house and me going to stay at your house," she scratched her head. "And I know that you feel the same. But we don't really have a choice do we?"

"It's the best way we could do," Tezuka said as he pulled out a paper in his pocket. "That contains the address of our house. You can easily locate it from here."

Akai read the note on the paper, a glint of recognition formed on her eyes. "Hey! So that's your house! I pass by it every time I go home!"

Tezuka made no reply and just looked at Akai, expecting that she'll give the directions to her house.

It never occurred to Akai to give directions to Tezuka since she was never good at giving one. There was a time in her life that a tourist once asked her where a certain hot spring was and she ended up giving a direction that led him the other way.

"Ah. Hey. I live at an apartment quite far from here and since the way to it is kinda confusing, we should just go together."

Tezuka agreed with her idea and they started walking. From a distance, Fuji watched them as they made their way outside the school. He leaned at a tree he was using to hide himself from them, clearing some thoughts on his mind. Tezuka was walking that girl, Akai, to her home. That was certainly weird. He never noticed him doing something like that to other girls.

_Akai is Tezuka's girlfriend?_

Fuji's eyes snapped wide open at the question that suddenly popped out of his mind. That could be it. But no, he had a feeling it was something _far_ from that. But what was it? Fuji smiled. He had never been so excited about something for so long. And that made him even more curious about what was going on between the two of them. He looked forward on knowing more.

And thus starts The Chronicles of Detective Fuji Syuusuke.

-------------------

"First we will ride a train to get there, the route to get to our house is long but it's easy to remember, don't worry about it," Akai kept on talking as Tezuka walked behind her. He kept up his pace, trying to catch up on Akai. Being the smaller one had somehow made him slower, which he started to hate. He used to be the one who was faster than everybody else and now look at him, with the legs of a girl that is so hard to maneuver.

"You okay?" Akai looked back at him, making sure that her companion was still there.

"Yes," was all that Tezuka could say. He certainly has some catching up to do. He'll get use to this, he _will._

----------------------

It took them another minute to reach the train station. From there, they rode a train, got off at the first stop and started walking again. Tezuka followed Akai until they stopped in front of a convenient store.

Akai took a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked a bicycle which was chained on the railing of the store.

"I ride a bicycle from here to our house and I usually park the bike here. The owner of the store is my friend so he lets me park the bike. I buy things from the store in exchange for the parking," Akai oriented Tezuka as she rode on the bike. "Hop in."

Tezuka stared at the bike. It was old, but big enough to accommodate two people. And he'll be using that in his everyday routine while he's _Akai._ And he gets to ride on it wearing a skirt. Life is _truly_ a beach. Tezuka carefully got on the bike, positioning himself so that he was safe enough not to fall. With both of them on the bike, Akai started pedaling up the hill.

She was used to cycling up and down that hill since she gets to do it every single day of her life. And now, being a _guy_ and having big, long legs had given her enough leverage to pedal the bike into full speed. Akai was cycling in such haste that Tezuka had no choice but to hold on to her, afraid that he might fall and injure the body he's in. Through another person's eyes, the two of them looked like a couple, cycling up the hill on a romantic sunset. But through their eyes it was as weird as it could be.

They reached the apartment after a few minutes of Akai's reckless cycling. Tezuka got off the bike, sore from all the bumps they passed in such speed. The apartment was a five story complex, well maintained and in good condition. Akai glanced up at the third floor before she turned her head to Tezuka, who was black and blue from the bike ride. She took the set of keys from her pocket and gave it to Tezuka.

"Take care of that. The one with the tape around it is the key to our house. It's number 311," Akai pointed up at the third floor. "My mom is not really fond of leaving the door unlocked. My mom's name is Mika and I also have a little brother, his name's Yujin."

Tezuka nodded at all the information Akai had given him. He took the set of keys from her and the bike as well.

"My house is a bit far from our school, as you have noticed. So you should go home early. There are a lot of guys around this area and they really look scary so be careful okay?"

Again, Tezuka nodded.

They said last minute instructions to each other before Akai went off. Tezuka parked the bike in front of the building, chaining it on a pole. He got up the set of stairs until he reached the third floor and found the door with a "311" on it. He took the key and unlocked the door. He paused for a while, seeming to hesitate on going in. He held the door knob, turned it and opened the door.

"Tadaima"

--------------------

Akai stared in awe at the residence of the Tezuka family. She has a certain fondness toward traditional style houses like theirs and having to stay in one is a dream come true. Akai fixed herself, predicting that Tezuka must have relatives like him, self composed, calm and serious. She opened the unlocked door and went in, yelling a cheerful "tadaima" at the process.

A woman was standing a few meters in front of her, which she assumed to be Tezuka's mother. She looked like Tezuka, as expected. "Welcome home, Kunimitsu."

Akai was dumbfounded for a moment, almost asking her: _Who's Kunimitsu?_ but she figured out that it was Tezuka's first name. Akai smiled at what ought to be her mother before she proceeded on going to Tezuka's room, which now belongs to her. She paused in front of a long corridor. There was one error: She didn't know where her alleged room is. She simply opened every door, looking for a bed room that could look like Tezuka's room.

Tezuka Ayana stared at her son for a moment, wondering what might he be doing opening every single door in their house. "What are you doing there Kunimitsu?"

Akai turned to look at the woman who was observing her. She let out a laugh, "I was just checking if everything's fine." She opened the final door at the hallway which led to a room that was so neat and clean, it had to be Tezuka's. _Bingo_. Akai let herself in, embarrassed with what she's been doing, looking around the house like a fool. At least she got herself a tour of the house.

------------------

Tezuka stared at the apartment room, which was about the half of their house. He made his way down the small corridor and into a living room. A child, a boy probably five years of age was watching television and turned to look at him. He should be Akai's little brother, if he's correct. Tezuka was the only child, so now that he has a little brother was something new to him.

The little boy looked away from him, "Okaa-san! Onee-chan is here!"

A woman came out of a room and by the looks of her, Tezuka was sure she was Akai's mother. She looked exactly like her, her mother being an older and thinner version. "Welcome home."

Tezuka bowed his head at the woman who was now his mother, at least until he's back in his own body. He excused _her_self and proceeded to the room with an "Akai" sign nailed on the door. He went inside just in time when his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen, showing that the caller was named "Tezuka". "Hello."

"Hey!" Akai said from the other line. "Nice house you got, your room's really neat too. It's the one on the far left right?"

"Yes," Tezuka looked around the room which was colored pink and decorated by stuffed animals of all sorts and sizes. And to think that he was going to sleep in a room like this. The bed was still as it was the moment Akai had left it when she woke up in the morning, unfixed.

There was a knock on the door and Tezuka was startled at the sudden sound. "I gotta go," he told Akai as he cut the conversation. He opened the door to see Akai's mother standing in front of him.

"I prepared the bath for you Akai," she smiled at him, her brown eyes filled with warmth.

Tezuka wasn't sure if he had heard what she said properly, as if his hearing was suddenly damaged. He just let out a "Thank you" and closed the door again. He sank on the wooden floor, leaning on the door to make sure no one would enter. He was dazed that he had forgotten the basic human hygiene of taking a bath. He was hyperventilating. He couldn't take a bath now. It was like molestation and perversion in a weird sort of way. He was in a different body, and more importantly, a body of a girl. Taking a bath was all it took for him to completely disintegrate into insanity. His phone rang once again. It didn't even bother him to know who was the caller and just answered the call.

"Tezuka!" Akai shouted from the other line. "Tezuka! Your mother is making me take a bath! I don't want to! I don't want to see _your_ body! It would be like watching some horror gore movie!"

Tezuka was silent. He didn't know what to do himself. His mouth was dry. He tried answering her, but he couldn't find the words to say.

"Tezuka damn it!" Akai started crying on the other line. "I don't know what to do! I stink and I want to take a bath but I can't! Give me _my_ body back!"

Tezuka cut the conversation off as he stood up and went into the bathroom. He looked around the tiled room, trying to think of a way to take a bath without actually _touching_ or even _seeing_ the body he was in. A body scrubber hung from the hook that held it. And the idea dawned on to him. He dialed his own phone number on the cell phone.

Akai answered on the other line, "Hello?"

"You're not taking a bath yet, are you?" Tezuka said.

"A-a. No. Not really," Akai looked at the half-naked form of the body she was in. She blushed. She was so desperate on taking a bath that she didn't know that she was starting to strip off the clothing on Tezuka's body. But to tell the truth, Tezuka has some well-toned body. Oh God, Akai's perverted state is coming out.

"Listen to me," Tezuka spoke with his usual, serious tone. "There's a body scrubber with a handle near the tub. Use that. Blindfold yourself too."

Akai was silent for a while. Sure the blindfold was a good idea to prevent her from seeing _something_ from the body she was in. But she never understood the use of the body scrubber. Sure, it has a handle… a handle long enough for her not to touch any part of the body! It was a nice idea for Tezuka to think of. "Great idea. Thanks for that."

So the two of them got some nice blindfolds, stripped down and with the body scrubber in hand, blindly made their way around the bathroom.

And the rest, they say, was history.

------------------

Taking a bath takes effort. Taking a bath wearing a blindfold is another story. And that story sure burnt itself down the minds of Akai and Tezuka. Imagine if they had to do it _without_ the blindfold.

Akai was too grossed out to even eat. Sure she was always so hyped when it comes to eating, but her _activity_ before dinner sure took the soul out of her. And for a moment, she thought that she was really departing the body she was in. She became such an empty shell that she didn't really notice that she was eating with Tezuka's relatives, an event every girl who has this strong infatuation towards Tezuka would die for.

Her instability and the trauma made her sway side to side as she made her way towards her new bedroom. She didn't even bother brushing the set of pearly white teeth of the form she inhabited. She just lay on the neatly fixed bed, ignoring the scent of Tezuka hovering on her nostrils. After a few minutes, she dozed off.

------------------

The dinner Chishio Mika had prepared was amazing. And she was so nice and motherly that Tezuka could not believe that she conceived and raised a human being like Akai.

Blame his stoic personality, but the bath incident had surely been blurred from the bowels of his configured nervous system. He had handled several _unfortunate_ and grim incidents for him to master the art of forgetting.

He brushed _his _teeth and looked at the set of cosmetic products in array at the shelf. Based on what he had observed from the behavioral characteristics of the species of women in their natural habitat, there should be products here that Akai is probably using as part of her rituals. He never really understood why women do all these sort of things. And since he lacks knowledge on this field (Tezuka Kunimitsu lacking knowledge is utterly impossible), he better leave it alone.

He went back to what was supposedly his room and proceeded on sleeping. But instead, he ended up staring at the room. There were some lights outside that illuminated the room and it was enough for Tezuka to see everything. Stuffed animals everywhere. And what's even worse is that they all seem to be staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably in the flowered mattress. He started to avert the "gazes" of the stuffed animals and look up, surprised by a poster of a boy band looking back at him. Akai sure had filled her room. If he still had those pair of eyes that needed the aid of eyeglasses, he wouldn't have seen the monstrosity he's in. The longing for his own body had sure gotten into him.

Tezuka closed his eyes and didn't dare to open them. He would end up falling asleep, he knew he would. Even under the gazes of the stuffed animals and the fabric of floral designs, he would. This was going to be a long night.

-----------------------

**A/N:** Quite a long one is it? Lol. I would just like to clear things a bit. The "days" are just chapter titles since the title of this fic is "Tezuka Days" so I just made the chapter titles like "in sync" with the title. In reality, it's only been one day that they had switched bodies. Review!


End file.
